Początek cz.2
I naczej wszystko sobie wyobraźiłam gdy spotkałam ją osobiście , tego nie mogłam zapomnieć do konca swojego życia co mi powiedziała.Ale i tak tajemniczy głos którego nieznałam Tajemny Głos:Co myślisz że mnie się pozbedziesz ! nic stego mała ja czytam w twym umyśle hahahahahahahahaha Janet:Nie ja muszę się obudzić ja muszę wypowiedzieć swoją historię Tajemny Głos:I tak się mnie nie pozbedziesz nigdy nawet że umżerzsz już nie długo hahahahahahaha Janet:Nnnnnniiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Niemogłam w to uwieżyć tajemny głos który mnie prześladuje nie tylko mnie ale i moją przyjaciółkę Dalię ,postanowiłam ( drink drink drink ) Mnie obudziło mój budzik ze strasznego snu ,teraz już wiem dlaczego tak Dalia się denerwowała jak póje do szkoły to Dalii opowiem ten przedziwny sen który mi sie przyśnił W szkole ''naprawde przy bojisku szkolnym ''' Janet:Dalia czekaj za mną Dalia:Janet ja i tak już umre Janet:Nie to nie może być prawda widziałam ją Dalia:Widzałaś Czarną Różę ? Ja byłam oszołomiona tym co powedzała mi Dalia Janet:Czarna Róża jak to ? Dalia:Ja widzałam mojim snem jak co roku śpie to ją widze cały czas Janet:Więc widzisz ją cały czas Zrozumiałam to co powiedzałam mi Dalia ona przychodzi cały czas we śnie , musze się tego dowiedzieć bardzo jak s konczą sie oczewiście lekcje ,po wszystkich zajęciach które naszej nudnej szkole były to mam tylko jeden cel znać tą którą wszyscy nastolatkowie się znią spotykaja jak oni umierają ( W domu ) Kristia:Hej siora co tak będzisz Janet:Kristia nie mam teraz czasu Ja mojej siostry skłamać co powiedzieć Kristii że by nic nie podejżewała Janet:Kristia teraz robie lekcje więc mi nie przeszkadzaj Kristia:Ale jesteś dziwna Janet normali z innego świata , jak byś umarła czy coś tym rodzaju Usłyszałam te słowa od swojej siostry jak bym była umarła znaczy się nie żywa jak trup , tego nie mogłam uwierzyć że moja siostra może też moji rodzicie tak uważają , może coś ze mną jest nie tak więc pierw poszłam do kuchni a tam jak zwykle mama robiła obiad choć nie nie miałam odwagi nic powiedzieć o tym to choć trochę spróbowałam Janet:Mamo co byś z robiła gdy towja no jedna córka umrze Mama:No Janet co ty powiedzałaś do mnie poszę powtusz pytanie dobrze Janet;Mamo gdyby jedna z towijch córek umarła to co byś zrobiła Mama:Janet jakie zadajesz dziwne pytanie jak ci od powiem gdy choć jedna z was by umarła czy ty Janet czy Kristia bym się załamała bym nie mogła życ bez was obojga teraz rozumiesz mnie Janet Te słowa co powiedzałam mi mama to nic nie mogłam uwierzyć to co usłyszałam postanowiłam wyjś bardzo szybko z kuchni do swojego pokoju w pisać w interniecie o czarny kwiatach. Szukają po całym internecie w reszcie znalazłam tą informacje o czarnych kwiatach było to nie wiele na pisane o tym że jest żadki rodzaj kwiatu z rodziny róż są w kolorach czerwonych żółtych białych różowych , w nie których ogrodnictwie w kuwają jakąś substancie do róży która staje się w kolorach zielonym niebieskim i czarnym te informacie były z bedne bo Kristia wołała na obiad ''Po obiedzie Za bardzo nie chciałam martwić rodziców , lecz chyba się nie zorentowali o co tak dziwnie pytałam więc poszłam jeszcze raz poszukać i znalazłam słowo czarna róża to symbol smutku nieszczęśliwej miłości symbol śmierci jest bardziej widzanym stylem emo i to tyle teraz gdy teraz za sne bede wiedzałam kim ona jest tak naprawde złem Koniec